Talk:Achievement Addicts Anonymous
__TOC__ AAA Old Can be seen [http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Achievement_Addicts_Anonymous&oldid=32713 here.] I am trying to Restart the wiki but people keep changing it back. Its old and trainwrecked. I have talked to several others and we have decided that a purge will help. Weve archived the old version and want to start it anew -Theo1 Can someone explain how that random list of people is pertinent to the wiki? PKA 18:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Why is lock? Why is the article still locked? Was there even a reason in the first place to lock it? Requesting a unlock please, on the ground that nobody can edit it and there is no reason to still have it locked. EDIT: It seems that everyone else can access it, so I can only asusme that you blocked my ISP from editing the page. Amazing solution. SPA 12:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) What seems to be going on? All I seen lately is edit warring, I havent really seen exactly what you guys been editting but from reading comments you guys have been making, I am confused. Explain please, because their shouldnt be edit wars on the wikia. Thanks walker9 (talk) 23:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC) cuz Lawtons description says he plays in another room when he never even goes there. TheWarRoomSucks (talk) 02:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC)TWRS TheWarRoomSucks, who I'm assuming is from Eggstraordinary and not Achievement Addicts Anonymous, came to our wiki and started editing it. He's angry over Awful_Lawton's bio saying that he is the ruler and dictator of Gnarly Argle Ska. The bio was requested by him and since this is only a wiki for a flash-game website, I don't see why he shouldn't be allowed to keep his bio and have a little fun. TheWarRoomSucks keeps changing ownership from Gnarly Argle Ska to Achievement Addicts Anonymous, and he doesn't want that. I don't see why he started editing in the first place, and why he can't just leave it the way it is. Perpluid (talk) 00:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I would leave it the way it is if he actually came to that room. and plus, shouldnt he be the one editting instead of you? TheWarRoomSucks (talk)TWRS He has been in the room before, and I don't really care whether or not he has been, it's the bio he requested, and I don't see the harm in leaving it. It's not hurtful to anyone, he's not insulting someone. He doesn't have an account on wikia, and the Achievements Addicts Anonymous wiki has been locked to people that don't have accounts for a little while now. I'm simply trying to keep his bio the way he wants it. and I will ask Karrow if he'd like his bio changed the next time I see him online. Perpluid (talk) 01:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I changed the wiki to something you may agree on now too, its just the shortened version. ~~TWRS I saw that, I'd be willing to use that compromise for now. Perpluid (talk) 04:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) New AAA I think the Wiki should be changed/updated to reflect recent changes and developments, I.e, Spartan and Flint Leaving. Y/N? Kite Fruit (talk) 06:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Kite Fruit I totally agree. For starters, the description is gay, "AAA is, to be perfectly honest, the land of milk and honey", "don't expect a fancy welcome with teacakes and milk", I mean srsly wtf. The Regs section has several old non-regs and is missing some new regs. As for the AAA Legends, we get it, you guys are badasses, cut that whole section out. In the quotes, there 9 people quoted. I've been here for a year, and I only know 1 of those people, but besides that, they're all lame. Basically, we need almost a whole new wiki. I appreciate the work that Sparty and Perpluid have done over the years, but the fact is, it's just not relevant to the current state of the room. Out with the old and in with the new. Stalcloud (talk) 17:46, February 5, 2013 (UTC) 100% agreed there both. I've only just started looking through, but it certainly needs a few updates! Icklem (talk) 04:27, March 28, 2014 (UTC)